1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warp knitting machines and in particular to a warp knitting machine which includes a jacquard mechanism mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Warp knitting machines known in the prior art include a relatively large number of guide bars which are movable and utilize a stationary needle bar. Guide bars, in order to provide a wrap around the needles, are required to go through rather substantial swinging movements. In the type of machine where a jacquard mechanism is used to deflect one or more of the guide bars by the dropper pins associated therewith, a particular problem exists. In particular, when the jacquard bar and its associated dropper pin arrive at the extreme position at the end of a swing cycle, the tension is increased in the dropper pin cords which tends to act on the dropper pins and improperly activate them. Because of this improper activation it is necessary to utilize a comparatively small number of guide bars thereby reducing the number of pattern possibilities.
A similar problem arises when a warp knitting machine having twin needle beds and a jacquard arrangement associated therewith is utilized. Just as before, the guide bars move together in the swing (front to rear) direction. In this type of machine, in order to limit the movement of the guide bar, it is necessary to limit the pile height of the produced ware so that the movement of the bars is reduced thus, eliminating the unnecessary activation of the dropper pins. Unfortunately, this type of machine is unable to operate at high speeds, thereby reducing the amount of ware it produces for a given period of time.